


Open feelings

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull
Summary: After Mary's death, Sherlock has a conversation with Irene....





	1. Open yourself to me

“Fifth floor, Ms. Norton,” said the receptionist, handing the key to her room. “Thank you for choosing us. Enjoy your stay.”

The bellhop carried her bag to the room where she took it and dismissed him. She went to enter but hesitated. Someone’s inside…

“It’s me,” Announced his baritone voice from the other side of the door. Irene relaxed and entered the room. Sherlock walked towards her and stretched out his hand.

“I believe you have something I’m looking for,” he insisted and Irene gave him a smirk. A look of irritation befell his features. “I didn’t come here to play your games, Woman.”

She knew this to be true, so she eased off and handed him a little box. Sherlock snatched it from her and shoved it in his pocket. After a moment he spoke again, “You’ve become careless. Finding you was too easy.”

"I was counting on it, actually,” answered Irene. Sherlock gave no rise to her comment.

"I have what I came here for. Leave London. Now,” he said with a brash tone as he strode for the door.

"I’ve already booked the room. Why don’t you stay a while? We can talk…” she offered, her tone oddly soft.

“There is nothing-” Sherlock began, but his breath caught in his throat… “to talk about,” he managed to finish before he reached for the door handle. He started to turn it but then memories of events, recent past, flooded his mind and immobilized him. Flashes of his analysis of the busts, the pool, the USB stick, Morocco, the aquarium, Mary…

A hand touching his arm took him out of his downward spiral. Irene was at his side. She caressed his arm lightly with a concern look on her face. She was about to speak but he interrupted.

"I don’t want to talk,” he reiterated. No, he wanted something else. Quickly, Sherlock reached out and caught her face between his hands, then pulled her in, to kiss her deeply. He needed a distraction, something to flush away the tormenting memories.

Even if she returned the kiss, she wasn’t following his mood, but Sherlock was too busy trying to abstract himself from his matters that he didn’t notice the lack of interest in his actions.

They were half naked when Sherlock pushed her to the bed. He crawled in between her legs and that’s when Irene stopped him. She took his face within her hands and forced him back to stare at directly into his eyes.

"Stop it… That’s enough.” Sherlock’s face showed his confusion with a silent question. “I read the obituary.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened, his breath becoming ragged as he began to shake. He felt his heart sink in sorrow and the turmoil danced inside him once again.

"We should talk about this,” Irene said again and her words, in a strange way, eased him.

He dropped his gaze and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Irene wrapped her arms around him and Sherlock let himself drown in her warm embrace.

“Yes…” He said, his respirations steadying a little. “We should.”

 _‘I can only help you if you completely open yourself to me._ ’ No. not to a therapist, not to anyone… Anyone except for her. The only one who will understand is The Woman.


	2. Open myself to you

The hotel room fills with light as the sun rises. The first thing Sherlock see when he open his eyes is Irene sleeping peacefully at his side. She’s naked under the covers and so is he, this sight brought memories from the previous day.

He didn’t need to tell Irene about Magnussen or any of what happen next, they’ve been texting. They even catched up in Morocco when he was looking for Mary, but what happened at they return to London…what happened with Mary…Suddenly all the memories and bitter feelings upsets him. He sits up in bed and bury his face in his hands.

The sheets roll over her naked body and the movement at her side awakens her. Sherlock is sitting in the bed at her side, he is upset, she can tell. Yesterday they had faced the emotional turmoil he’s been through since Mary passed away. He struggled a bit, but at the end, he told her everything. It wasn’t the first time something like this happened, the first time was in Moscow, when he killed a man for the first time in his life. But now it was different, it was a friend, a part of his life, a broken vow. After he released his sentimental burden, the night drove them to a soft and passionate night, compensating past lost moments.

She sits on the bed and hugs him from behind, resting her head on his back. At her movement he takes a deep breath.

“I should go” He says, but Irene ignores him.

“There is something you haven’t talk to me about yet” Her voice is soft.

“Didn’t you had enough yesterday?” She ignores him again.

“Tell me about Rosie” The question takes him by surprise and with it, the previous sorrow disappears.

What could he say about Rosie? so many things actually, the way he is not indifferent or apathetic with her, how he tries to understand what she wants, the look in her eyes when she tries to understand him. But, among everything, there is one thing that will make the woman understand how he feels about Rosie.

Slowly, he rises from the bed and takes his phone. He hands her the phone with a picture in it. She just stares for a long time, no change in her features. To avoid the awkward feeling he is having, he begins to gather his clothes.

“Mycroft said she looks _very fully functioning_ ”

“She is lovely, Sherlock” Says Irene offering a warm smile “What is it like to be her godfather?”

The question unsettles him and brings the memories again, the lies, the chase and the death. This matter gets even worse now that John doesn’t want him near. Sherlock picks up Irene’s shirt and begins to dress her as to avoid the question.

“You have to leave London, now. Moriarty is back somehow, he has something planned and-” The words choke at his throat and he has to take a deep breath to continue “I…i….you have to be safe, so…”

“Sherlock” Irene says firmly staring at him “Mary was a grown up woman, a spy. She knew how to take care of herself. And so can i” He sighs heavily and looks down to avoid her gaze. Even that she continues “Listen to me, you **are** Sherlock Holmes, the great detective. You **will** get over this, you can’t give in for something it was not your fault. What happened was Mary’s decision, you can’t blame yourself for it. And above all, right now, your biggest concern is be there for the doctor and his daughter”

Her words resonate through his head and pierce deep in his mind. After a moment of silence he speaks again.

“I’m weary of this, so many enemies, threatening the people i -” He stops.

“There is a nice place in Sussex downs, you know. We could meet there some day, you’ll love the sights” He gives a little smile and was about to speak but Irene interrupted “End this, Sherlock. Once and for all. And we can have our vacations” Sherlock nods giving her a challenging smile.

As he finish dressing up, he takes the little box from his pocket and approach her.

“This one..” he says, opening the box to reveal a shiny and beautiful black pearl “Is fake, you know that. Right?” Irene smirks and keeps quiet.

“This, on the other hand” says showing another pearl who looks exactly like the first one “Is the real one. Borgia’s black pearl”

“I knew it was fake. I did it to get your attention” Irene’s voice is alluring. Sherlock exchange the pearls and hands Irene the real in the box.

“Aren’t you gonna get in trouble for this?”

“Consider it a souvenir" He gives her a last kiss, a quick one on the lips, and goes to the door “Actually, don’t. I want it back. when we meet in Sussex next time” Irene’s face is framed with a broad smile, Sherlock winks and take his leave.


End file.
